


Dance Class

by Bearslayer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flirting, it's just fluff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearslayer/pseuds/Bearslayer
Summary: Eve and Oksana attend a dance class in anticipation of an important upcoming event. Banter ensues.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150





	Dance Class

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on a prompt received on Tumblr.
> 
> If you enjoy my work with these two, please feel free to comment (and check out Journey to Alaska, which updates every Friday)!

“Do we really have to do this?” Oksana muttered, arms folded over her chest as they stood before the building.

“Yes, we do. Can you please just cooperate?” Eve rolled her eyes at the younger woman, looking to her. “Come on, you already agreed to this. No take backs!”

“I don't want to. I hate dancing.” She insisted, looking away from her lover.

“You don't want to, yet that's what you wore? Oksana, you look like the fucking dancing girl emoji.” Eve protested.

“Just because you choose to downplay your natural beauty doesn't mean I will. Besides, I'll be in a dress when we need to actually do this. You should have worn a dress too since you'll be in a dress for it, because **someone** needed to have a proper ceremony and couldn't just go to the courthouse with me...” Oksana grumbled, turning her body away from Eve now. Just to be a pain.

“Do you really want to explain to Goldie and Jeanie that they can't give you away anymore because you couldn't be bothered to have a ceremony?” Eve said.

“... Don't you dare use them against me, you monster.” Oksana spun to look at her, flowing red dress catching just enough air to billow dramatically. Her resolve had crumbled immediately, though, at the idea of disappointing the couple that had practically adopted the two of them upon their arrival to Alaska. Goldie and Jeanie were a pair of old lesbian homesteaders who raised sled dogs and had taught them more in a year about life on the frontier than they would have ever known otherwise. They were especially charmed by young, pretty, motherless Oksana, who didn't need to be taught proper gun handling but had almost lopped her own foot off the first time she attempted to cut firewood.

“I can call Goldie right now. I'll tell her you won't learn to dance properly with me for our special day.” Eve threatened, going into her purse to fish for her phone.

“Gah! Stop it!” Oksana whined, wrapping her arms around her and pouting down at her. “Fine, I'll take the stupid lesson. Kiss me. For strength.”

Eve rolled her eyes again, but couldn't stop the fond smile from painting itself in her every facial feature. Oksana was still so wild and ridiculous, even since she had dropped her alias and former life for a more quiet life in rural Alaska. They lived in a little cabin an hour and a half north of Anchorage and everything about it was perfect to them. She leaned up to kiss her, arms going up to wrap around her shoulders. She pulled away when she felt Oksana's hands dropping down to grab her ass, giving her shoulder a gentle shove.

“Cut it out, you perv.” She laughed, cheeks going pink as she squirmed from her arms.

“I can't help it. You wore leggings. Your ass looks **so** good.” Oksana wiggled her brows, grinning.

“Come on. We're going to be late. And you'd better behave yourself while we're in there.” Eve told her, wiggling a finger at her. Oksana grabbed her digit, kissing the tip of it.

“I never behave.” She let her finger go to take her hand instead, walking with her into the building. It was a recreation center more than anything, but the class being held there had drawn in a number of couples looking to hone their skills for their weddings. The couples were largely young, white, male-female couples aside from them, but it didn't matter. They had found that most people in Alaska, while they didn't expect the pair to be to be an actual couple, did not care. No one had ever given them any trouble. Today was no different; there were a few glances in their direction, but no one let the looks linger, focusing on their partners as the instructor looked around.

“Okay, I think that's everyone... Are we ready to begin?” The instructor smiled to his gathered couples, waiting for their attention. “Now – the first thing we'll be doing is learning positions. Men, bring your right hands to the lady's left shoulderblade, like so...”

The man blinked as Eve and Oksana gave him a blank stare.

“Ah – well – whoever is leading will take this position. Maybe the taller...” He trailed off. Oksana was the height of feminine beauty and significantly taller, while Eve was shorter and dressed in leggings and a flannel shirt. He was clearly puzzled as to who would lead in this scenario.

“You lead. I want to make my nemesis angry by you being the butch one at our wedding.” Oksana smirked down to Eve, shifting into position.

“Can you not refer to my mother as your nemesis?” Eve muttered, half listening to the instructor as he continued on.

“She is my nemesis. I can't wait to show her how gay I made you.” Oksana grinned, also half listening.

“Oh my god. Please don't say things like that at the wedding. And she's **not** your nemesis, I know you two adore each other. I've seen her facetiming you when you two think I'm not home, giggling and drinking tea together.” Eve returned.

“You know nothing. Know thine enemy, I'm gathering intel on her in case I need to take her down someday. Besides, I'm trying to get a better idea of what I'm in for when you get older.” Oksana said dismissively, smirking as the instructor continued.

“We're going to do an underarm turn, switching spaces, like so...” The man said, demonstrating to the class how to properly turn one's dance partner in a way that looked natural and smooth.

Eve and Oksana had no such luck – the height difference made it hard to get Oksana's arm over her head, and she had to lean up awkwardly to do so.

“Maybe we don't do that one at the wedding.” Oksana mumbled.

“Yeah, probably for the best. Wait, what do you mean about getting a better idea of what you're in for, huh?” She pulled Oksana back in closer. Much closer than necessary for the instruction they were being given, but it was more comfortable to them both.

“You know. Like, what you'll look like. And lemme say, it's a good forecast.” Oksana gave a devilish grin. “Your mama aged **really** well.”

“Oksana, please. I am begging you not to hit on my mom. I know you like 'em older, but she's in her eighties, I don't think she could handle it.” Eve groaned softly, dropping her head to Oksana's shoulder.

“I won't, I won't. I'm just saying.” She wolf whistled after the last bit.

“Stop it, you're going to get us in trouble with the instructor. And you're going to get in trouble with **me** if you keep talking about my mom that way.” She glared up at her as they swayed, Oksana's hand sliding up to hold her shoulder; it was quickly becoming more of an embrace and less of a formal dance.

“Sorry baby.” Oksana smirked, closing her eyes as they swayed.

The rest of the class had begun to melt away from their perception, the instructors words becoming more and more distant as they whispered to one another. Now and then they would attempt one of the moves, but it would be a little clumsy and they would both laugh about it. At one point, Eve surprised Oksana with a dip, executed precisely, and smirked down to her. Oksana's eyes had gone wide, and she had held on only just barely, trusting Eve not to drop her.

“Holy shit that was hot. Can we leave now? I think we should leave.” Oksana mumbled, cheeks flushing a little. It was an almost imperceptible flush, but Eve knew her down to the molecule. Lifting her back up, Eve nodded a little, looking around.

“... Yeah, we can just watch a YouTube video or something.” Eve took her hand.

Together, they fled wordlessly from the rec center and headed back home to their idyllic little cabin, where Eve had every intention of getting her intended out of that dress.


End file.
